1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for immobilizing an electrical device fitted into a longitudinal opening in a trunking base section and clipped directly to parallel clipping strips flanking said longitudinal opening,
To be more specific, the immobilization accessory includes a rigid member adapted to be fitted transversely into the longitudinal opening in the trunking base section, beside the device, to stabilize the width of the longitudinal opening locally, the rigid member having, on two parallel sides, attachment means adapted to cooperate with the clipping strips.
2. Description of the prior art
The document FR 2 756 431 describes an immobilization accessory of the type previously cited.
The prior art accessory further includes locking means which comprise self-tapping screws engaged in holes formed in the vicinity of the attachment means of the rigid member. The screws are adapted to bite into the clipping strips to prevent movement in translation of the immobilization accessory and to immobilize the device mechanism in the direction of the axis of the trunking base section.
To fit the above locking means it is necessary to screw in the screws on each side of the rigid member, which is complicated and represents a finite installation time.
Furthermore, because they are additional components, the screws may be mislaid before they can be screwed into the rigid member.
The invention proposes an immobilization accessory that is novel compared to the prior art previously cited and has simple locking means that are easy and quick for an installer to use,
The invention provides an accessory for immobilizing an electrical device fitted into a longitudinal opening of a trunking base section and clipped directly to parallel clipping strips flanking the longitudinal opening, the accessory including a rigid member adapted to be fitted transversely into the longitudinal opening of the trunking base section alongside an electrical device to stabilize locally the width of the longitudinal opening, the rigid member having on two parallel sides attachment means adapted to cooperate with the clipping strips, in which accessory the rigid member carries a locking lever one end of which has a bearing surface adapted to bear on one of the clipping strips, the locking lever being adapted to pivot between two positions, namely a rest position in which the bearing surface is at a distance from the clipping strip and a locking position in which the bearing surface is pressed against the clipping strip, exerting a pressure force thereon to lock the rigid member in position on the trunking base section.
Other nonlimiting and advantageous features of the immobilization accessory according to the invention are as follows:
the bearing surface of each locking lever also bears on the bottom of the corresponding clipping strip;
the bearing surface of each locking lever has a substantially C-shaped profile;
the bearing surface of each locking lever has a right-angle profile;
the bearing surface of each locking lever carries a rib;
the bearing surface of each locking lever carries parallel ribs;
each locking lever is in one piece with the rigid member and is connected thereto by a flexible portion forming an articulation hinge,
each locking lever is attached to the rigid member by mounting means forming an articulation hinge;
the immobilization accessory includes two locking levers;
the two locking levers have separate articulation axes;
the two locking levers have a common articulation axis;
the two locking levers are identical;
the two locking levers are different;
the rigid member carries a projecting hook adapted to cooperate with the locking lever to hold it in a locking position;
each locking lever pivots in a plane perpendicular to the back of the trunking base section so that the rest position of each locking lever is a raised position in which it is substantially perpendicular to the rigid member and the locking position of each locking lever is a lowered position in which it lies in the plane of the rigid member;
each locking lever pivots in a plane substantially parallel to the back of the trunking base section so that the rest position of each locking lever is a position laterally away from the axis of the rigid member and the locking position is a close together position in which it extends substantially along the axis of the rigid member;
the immobilization accessory further includes a cap adapted to be clipped onto the rigid member;
the immobilization accessory further includes, on the cap or on the rigid member, a series of notches adapted to cooperate with a complementary detent on the rigid member or on the cap so that the cap can assume different positions relative to the rigid member in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the trunking base section;
a locking lever provides a cap of the rigid member;
the rigid member has, along a side perpendicular to those comprising the attachment means, a bearing strip shaped to assume a position under an embellisher of an electrical device fitted into the longitudinal opening of the trunking base section;
the rigid member has a bearing strip along each side perpendicular to those comprising the attachment means;
the two bearing strips are the same width;
the two bearing strips are different widths;
the rigid member has, on at least one bearing strip, abutment and locating means for an electrical device mounted in the longitudinal opening of the trunking base section.
The following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided by way of nonlimiting example, explains in what the invention consists and how it can be put into practice.